


卡带 奇怪的abo纯doi脑洞

by Uniaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniaya/pseuds/Uniaya
Summary: 雷人doi脑洞大纲只是doi脑洞，没有任何前因后果Beta卡攻xAlpha土受
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	卡带 奇怪的abo纯doi脑洞

**Author's Note:**

> 雷人doi脑洞大纲  
> 只是doi脑洞，没有任何前因后果  
> Beta卡攻xAlpha土受

我流理想卡带是B卡A土，反正卡一定是性冷淡的B

卡攻的话，会被A土努力标记，但是必须反复标记才能留下一点点味道的。标记B又不会像AO标记那样很爽，只会疼，非常疼。但是卡攻很喜欢，不会反抗。B草A压根就是世纪难题，但是我相信卡带可以的。

卡不会主动草人。所以如果是女高中生阿飞土的话就是对卡纠缠不休，最终卡被烦得不行只好草，草得比较敷衍，有时候自己都不会射，所以土不疼也不爽。但是有时候卡会对阿飞心软的，就会让他体验下木叶技师的高超手艺，但阿飞爽完就翻脸了撂倒卡反复标记他一边窒息play一边标记直到卡疼得晕过去。

纯白土会被卡温柔对待，非常温柔，纯白土可会哭了，稍微弄疼点就红眼睛，但是卡技艺高超不会弄疼他会让他很舒服，舒服了也哭。

卡对纯白土还是有点点欲望的，但是会被他自己克制，因为会觉得亵渎。总之和纯白土做得非常健康录下来可以当作正确doi关系教学片。

卡每次都会很温顺的主动低头露出脖子给纯白土咬，纯白土就没有那个狠心能下嘴，但他又本能地很想标记，就很急，急得眼睛都红了，然后被卡调侃两句就会炸毛赌气一口咬下去，卡疼死了但是不敢抖不敢发出声音不然纯白土以后会拒绝标记。

所以纯白土只知道咬脖子会有点疼(就这他都下不了嘴)一直不知道试图标记B的话一般的B会疼晕。标记完了纯白土就会一直赖在卡身上确认味道。

四战boss土的话会把卡绑起来，他不会像阿飞那样粗暴，但是会慢工出细活地在标记过程中折磨卡。他还是唯一会体内标记的，不草，无前戏，只是强制深喉差不多了之后用木遁给卡粗暴扩张然后插进去直接成结标记。

这当然一点都不爽。只会疼得浑身发抖衣服湿透。一般标记完他就心理满足了，就要走，卡当然不会让他走，其实boss土不用木遁的情况下根本不可能绑住他，boss土就是故意不用，他知道卡不会反抗。

总之卡能挣脱束缚，虽然浑身都还在抖屁股里还流出精液，但是毕竟是卡，纯肉搏永远能制住土。土其实也没有正经反抗，刚被标记完的卡香香的，A的本能让他想贴贴。

然后卡还手抖着，给土做扩张，虽然手抖但是技术太好了，土一下子就很爽，而且卡还刚被标记完对他有加成。对boss土卡草得比较凶，加上活真的好，专业级，土很快就会沦陷。

有时候他会要求射到卡嘴里，卡只好硬生生停下来拔出来然后给他口。他射完就不想伺候了，但是卡这时候已经上头了就会趁他不应期草进去。

boss很生气，但是快要高潮到高潮时的卡攻太美了全身粉红眼神迷离，忍不住喘息，撑在他肩膀旁边的手臂还微微颤抖。

土使用影分身，分身在卡背后欣赏他漂亮的起伏着的脊背，卡这时候注意到了但是无暇顾及了。土分身就看准了卡要射的时候按住他咬他脖子。分身不能真的标记所以只是普通疼痛，但是卡受到惊吓会幻觉特别疼，在疼痛里射出来，会终于忍不住叫出来。

土特别喜欢看他这样，又来了兴致，把脱力趴在他身上的卡推得翻过身想继续骑，卡已经受不了了，但是还是被他搞硬继续。由于卡没力气了，土就用影分身在他背后抱着他，自己在前面骑。


End file.
